Percy the Little Mermaid
by ReadBetweenTheLies
Summary: Follow the adventure of our favorite son of Poseidon as you have never read before. Yes, Percy is a merman with a shiny green tail. When he becomes aware of the existence of humans, especially one blonde girl, how does he react? Is his mother dead, or just missing? Will he be forced to get married before his 17th birthday? All and more will be revealed. Eventual Percabeth ;)
1. Chapter 1

Percy flipped his green tail as he swam against the current, struggling slightly.

"I don't think we should be doing this, Percy!" his friend Grover said over the sound of the rushing water. Grover looked like Capricorn, with the top half of a satyr and his bottom half a long, blue tail that almost blended in to the water. He was watching Percy carefully, outside of the current with another figure.

"Be careful, Percy. The water is strong." Tyson called. He looked like a normal boy, despite the fact he could breathe completely underwater, until you looked at his face. Tyson was a Cyclops, and only had one eye.

"Don't worry, Tyson, I've done this a hundred times." Percy called back. His friends watched as he carefully made his way up the underwater current until he got to a small outcropping of rock that he pulled himself in to the center of the vortex, and was unaffected by the swirling water. He waved to them casually. Tyson waved back, but Grover nervously chewed his fingernails.

"Your father isn't going to like this!" Grover called.

Percy scoffed. "He doesn't care what I do. Besides, this doesn't mean much to him. It will be a lot of fun."

Percy opened what looked like a latch on the rock, and pulled something out of the opening. It fit perfectly in his hand, and was only about three pounds.

He jumped back into the current. Grover gasped as the strong water rushed Percy faster than before, but Percy managed to calm the flow enough to jump out again next to Grover and Tyson.

"Yay!" Tyson said. "You mad it back!" Percy smiled, and looked at what he held in his hands.

"You sure your Dad won't get angry?" Grover asked.

"Nah." Percy shrugged. "He put that whirlpool around so that rogue sea creatures don't get too curious. All you need is a little current manipulation to get passed it, and presto. He would't guard something _important_ with such little effort, right?"

Grover looked unconvinced, but Tyson said, "Right."

"I wish I could manipulate the water..." Grover mumbled. "All I can do is digest tin cans." He looked depressed, so Percy said, "Don't worry, goat boy. It's pretty cool, but I can only do it because I'm the son of the Sea God. None of the other merpeople can."

This seemed to depress Grover even further.

"Too bad I'm not a merperson either." Percy hadn't realized that he brought up this sore subject. Grover was the only half goat/half merman Percy had met, and he didn't fit in much. He had problems with bullies, but not when Percy was around. True, he wasn't very furry, and only resembled a goat with his horns, but Grover was still discriminated against.

Percy smiled. "Cheer up, man. This ting will lift your mood." he held up the object in his hand, which appeared to be a silver sphere.

"What does that do, anyway?" Grover asked trying to hide his interest.

"I'll show you." Percy said.

He led them to a coral reef, not far away, which was abundant with fish. The three boys hid behind a large outcropping of coral.

"Watch." Percy said. He twisted a knob on the silver orb twice, and rolled it in to the middle of the reef.

Nothing happened.

"What are we looking for?" Tyson asked.

"Wait for it..." Percy said.

Suddenly, a blinding flash struck the reef. The sphere was emitting a multitude of colors from chartreuse to magenta. They never flashed for more than a moment, and were scattered in all different directions. A terrible song from the disco era began playing, and Percy couldn't stop laughing. The fish in the reef were swimming around frantically, trying to make sense of what was going on in the general chaos.

"Gentleman, may I introduce to you the first underwater disco." Percy said proudly.

"Pretty colors!" Tyson cheered.

Grover said, "We are so getting in trouble for this. Percy, sometimes I wonder where you find these things." But he couldn't help smiling as well. The underwater lights were captivating.

Percy grinned, then said, "We better get out of here. Look." He pointed to three of his father's guards entering the scene. One was a swordfish, one was an octopus, and one was an eel. They all wore the trident sash, the symbol of Poseidon. The boys were about to leave, when someone who had been standing behind them blocked their path.

"Not this time." a calm yet strict murmured.

All three boys turned, and locked eyes with Chiron. He was intimidating, for sure, for he stood much taller than the boys. He was a centaur, and could not swim very well so he preferred to walk on the ocean floor. Percy was not sure how he could breathe underwater, perhaps a spell. Chiron was the school master, as well as hired by Poseidon to look after Percy. He was a very good teacher, but Percy felt he followed the rules too strictly.

Percy sighed. "Alright. What is it this time? Detention again?"

Chiron looked disappointed at Percy, and shook his head. "No, Percy. Your father seeks your counsel."

Percy froze. His Dad hardly ever wanted to see him. Maybe Grover had been right, maybe he had gone too far... he had only meant to have some fun with a simple prank.

Chiron said, "Come along, son." and began to walk away. He called back to Tyson and Grover, "I think you boys best be getting home before those guards find you."

Tyson and Grover looked at Percy apologetically. "Don't worry. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Percy." Tyson said sadly. "Be good."

Percy did not find it difficult to keep up with Chiron, and found their slow pace annoying.

"Has everything been alright lately?" he asked Percy.

Percy frowned, but said, "Everything's peachy keene."

Chiron raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Something you want to talk about?"

Percy hesitated, but said, "My stepmother is becoming increasingly annoying. Sometimes I- I don't know. Forget it."

"What were you going to say?" Chiron inquired. The sincerity in his tone allowed Percy to open up.

"I wish my Mom were here."

The teacher sighed. "Percy, when your mother went missing, the entire kingdom mourned. Myself included. But that was almost 15 years ago. You must try to move on, and deal with the present. Stop acting out, and try to give Gwyneth a chance." Percy scowled. He had a supreme dislike for his new stepmother. Not only did she fill a spot Percy was not ready to relinquish, but she constantly nagged him. Anything was fair game, his poor grades, why he didn't have a girlfriend, and most importantly why her sons should be first in line for the thrown. She brought two of the stupidest, ugliest mermen Percy had ever met in to the palace. They were from a previous relationship, and Percy liked to think their father was a barnacle. Sometimes even barnacles seemed smarter than Mike and Tyler...

There was nothing, however, Percy could do about it. He couldn't bring it up with his father. It was even a stretch to mention it to Chiron.

To get the old Centaur off his back, Percy mumbled, "Fine. I'll try."

Chiron looked at Percy with a concerned stare, but didn't try to initiate conversation the rest of the walk to the palace.

Their path took them through the city, which was filled with merpeople going about their daily business. Most were far above the ocean floor, swimming to and fro to get their work done. Some shopped in the marketplace, while others went to offices and others went to visit friends. Many of the buildings in the city were made of a shiny white rock, something that resembled an abalone shell. Others were covered in sedimentary rock, filled with tiny broken bits of seashells and sea-glass. Percy knew that the Palace City was the largest gathering of merpeople in the Seven Oceans. There were a few rural villages here a there, but Percy had never been far past the outskirts of town. This included many fields of sea-cucumbers and oysters, which Percy found incredibly dull. He longed for adventure.

He followed Chiron along a long, white road of sand that led to the palace gates. The gates appeared to be shaped like giant clams, and they would only close in wartime as a precaution for the palace. Percy and Chiron strolled right through.

They entered a number of rooms, each furnished a bit differently in fisherman's attire, before reaching the throne room. Poseidon sat atop a massive golden throne. His aqua tail swirled out under him, and complimented his turquoise embezzled crown. Percy had always been glad his tail was not the color of his fathers.

The most similar thing about Percy and his Father were their eyes, both shockingly green. Poseidon's hair was black like Percy's as well, but had a tinge of gray. His beard was trimmed closely to his face and gave his leathery face a weathered quality. He held a triton, an enormous three-pronged weapon, in his right hand. To the left of Poseidon, in a much smaller throne, sat Gwyneth.

She was a rather squat looking woman, with a tail the color of sticky bubblegum. Her unnaturally white hair was piled atop her large head, and she wore an ornate pair of seashells on her chest. Her mouth was turned in a permanent scowl when Percy was around, no exception for the moment.

Poseidon was discussing something with a dolphin when Percy entered the room. The God did not recognize that they were there until Chiron coughed.

"Ah! Chiron, you better get something for that dreadful cold. It seems like you have had it forever, old friend." His eyes twinkled the same mischievous way as Percy's.

Chiron bowed, and said, "I have brought your son. I need to be going soon, for I am needed at the school." He turned around to leave, and patted Percy on the shoulder.

"If you want to talk, I'm here." Percy nodded, and watched as the Centaur walked away. Percy didn't plan on talking to anyone about his Mother anytime soon.

"Well, hello son." Poseidon tuned to Percy.

"Hey Dad." Percy never quite knew what to say to his father.

"I've heard you haven't been to school as often as you should." Percy stared at the floor. He had been ditching school, but only because he didn't like feeling stupid while the class was learning about trigonometry. He had spent his days wandering about the outskirts of the city, looking for mysterious shipwrecks of legends.

Poseidon chuckled. "Once or twice isn't a big deal Percy. But don't make it a habit."

"Well if you ask me," Gwyneth began, "A royal prince shouldn't be missing any school. Especially not if he wants to grow up to take over the thrown. My boys _never_ miss a day of school." she had a smug expression on her face.

"Nobody asked you." Percy said. His anger was slowly growing.

"Oh there he goes again, interrupting me! My boys never interrupt anyone."she snipped. Percy knew this to be false, but he didn't say anything to escape the lecture.

Poseidon sighed, used to the bickering, and then said, "Gwyneth, why don't you go check on the gardeners? You were complaining about them earlier." She nodded precociously.

"I'll see you later, Don-don!" she called as she left the throne room. The nickname made Percy want to puke.

He stared at hi s father. "Dad, I'm not stupid. There has to be some other reason you called me here than my grades."

Poseidon nodded. "Indeed there is son. I'm aware it's your seventeenth birthday next month. So it's time I tell you. I have began the process of looking for your bride."

Percy was frozen. He was going to have to get married? He had barely even kissed a girl, and that ended in disaster. He still couldn't go near jellyfish without cringing..

But marriage?

Poseidon seemed elated by the news. "It was Gwyneth's idea. She thinks a woman will help you find, er, some direction in your life." Percy scowled. Now the truth was coming out.

"Don't worry son, you won't get married for a few years. But the arrangements are being set, so that we can find the appropriate match now."

"Ok." Percy muttered, frustrated he had no say in this. Poseidon switched hands that were holding the triton. He clearly didn't know what else to say.

"So... yes. Stay in school, son. I will tell you if I have found a bride." He looked at Percy in a way that stated he had been dismissed. Percy nodded, and left the throne room full of pent up anger.

Percy was headed to his room. It was only seven at night, but he planned on shutting himself away for the rest of the evening. He expected to find his room exactly how it had been left that morning, and was shocked when he opened the door to find it covered in green slime. Now he was really angry. And he had a pretty good feeling where the mess had come from.

He marched to his step brothers' room. They had been offered separate spaces, but always preferred to be together.

Percy opened the door aggressively, and spotted the two idiots sitting on the floor.

"Doofuses. Why is there green _slime_ all over my room?" Percy asked with exasperation behind his voice.

They looked at each other, and burst in to laughter. They were both smiling.

"I don't know, dolphin breath. Ask Mom." Tyler said. He was bigger and duller than his brother, although not by much.

"Yeah, ask Mom!" Mike piped in.

They both laughed like they knew the punchline to the funniest joke in the world, and Percy sighed. This wasn't going anywhere.

Percy turned and left. He heard Tyler yell out, "Sleep well, snail face!"

"Yeah!" Mike added. "You big snail!"

"You're so stupid Mike." Tyler said, followed by what he presumed to be the sound of two fat oafs wrestling each other.

Percy was headed towards the guest rooms on the other side of the castle. He snuck by the kitchen on the way, and snagged two blueberry muffins and a ham sandwich for dinner. At least he wouldn't have to see his family for the rest of the day.

He found his favorite guest room, the one with the fluffy, white sheets and green walls, and settled in. He set the food on the dresser, and locked the door to ensure no one would bother him. After a hot shower, he changed in to a set a PJs and lay down on the bed. He had stored a few pair in this room from previous experience with his step brothers destroying his room.

He thought about life and it's monotony until he fell asleep.

(A/N: Ok, hello anyone who is reading this :) Incase you couldn't tell, everything is under water and bubbly.

HOORAY FOR BUBBLES.

Anywho, thanks for giving this story a try. You won't be disappointed if you like Percabeth (wink wink) and I have a long story planned, so hold on tight! Annabeth will show up soon, in one way or another...

I will update every few days with a minimum of 5 new reviews. So review if you love it, review if you hate it, tell me what to change. I love criticism as much as plot ideas, so please pipe up :)

If you noticed the parallels to The Little mermaid, how did you guess? Pat yourself on the back, you little sleuth. Don't worry though, my story has some twists and turns of it's own.

SO UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELY READERS. BE GOOD, BE STRONG)


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Percy overslept for school. He doubt anyone noticed in a palace so large anyway. He grabbed the remaining muffin from the night before, and left the room. He had already decided to skip school that day, they were going over curvature, but the decision was finalized when he slept in.

Percy swam passed the school, and headed on towards the open ocean.

He kept swimming, unaware of the distance he was traveling because his mind was so busy.

Suddenly he realized he had no idea where he was. He wasn't panicked though. He liked the feeling of being lost in the middle of the ocean, nothing surrounding him.

Eventually, he couldn't see the ocean floor, and that was disorienting. He had good vision, but the farthest down he could see was swallowed in darkness. It made him wonder what lurked below.

He kept a slow pace for what seemed like hours, and the water grew warmer as the floor gradually returned. Percy was sure this was the farthest away from home he had ever been. Suddenly, a flash of pink light blinded him. He saw a shimmering symbol that appeared to be some type of flying fish. The words, "It is set." were said from all directions. Percy thought he was going crazy, and then it all disappeared.

Without warning, a strange sound could be heard in the distance. He wouldn't have noticed it had he not been paying attention to the pink flash moments before. It sounded like a wounded animal thrashing, and then all at once it stopped.

Percy quickly swam towards the noise, curious.

Soon, he was in shallow water maybe only thirty feet deep. He saw the strangest image he had ever seen.

It was a mermaid, slowly sinking in to the water. She had long, golden hair and her limbs weren't moving as if she were asleep. The odd thing, however, was that she seemed to have two thin tails instead of one. Percy swam over to find out more, and tried to start a conversation.

Her back was turned to his, so he tried to act in a way that would seem casual. "So, you, me. Alone in the ocean." He said loudly.

She didn't respond. She didn't even react, she just floated there.

Percy was starting to get worried. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked as he tapped her shoulder.

Still no response.

He swam around to the front side of her, and gasped. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open. She wasn't breathing. Percy didn't exactly know what to do... he hadn't gone to health class all semester.

He remembered an odd fact, about how breathing surface air can clear your head, and made a decision. He brought the limp girl to the point where the air and water met, their heads breaking through the surf. Her head hung limply.

He was worried about the angle her neck was, and spotted a point where the land met the ocean near by. He thought that it would be easier to prop her body up on the sand, where the air might still be able to clear her head. He swam there in a matter of seconds, however he could only army crawl where the waves overlapped on the shore. Being in the air felt strange, he thought. It was more difficult to move than submersed in water.

He lay the girl down on the sand. She was covered all over in some wet material, which struck percy as odd. Most of the girls back home wore only seashells or sand-dollars.

Percy was more worried about the fact that she wasn't breathing. He desperately tried pounding on he chest, but nothing happened. Then he had a brilliant idea. He coaxed as much water out of the girl's mouth as he could, using his inherited powers.

The girl started convulsing, and coughing. She spit up a good amount more of water. She looked around, crazed. "You- you saved me?" she asked.

He nodded. "Who are you?" he asked. She was about to answer, when she looked down. She saw his tail and whimpered. "You're a mermaid."

Percy scoffed. "Merman. Please. You look surprised?"

She laughed, and then said, "Oh I get it. I died. I'm dead. This is a dream." She threw her hands up in exasperation, and then started coughing again.

He looked puzzled by this odd girl. She must be crazy, or something. "Why do you think this is a dream?" he asked.

"Mermaids aren't- I mean they can't be real?" she sounded unsure.

"If you're not a mermaid, what are you then?" said Percy, even more confused.

"A human, silly, what else?"

He scrunched his eyebrows together.

"A human?"

She nodded.

"That's impossible. I thought I knew everything that lived underwater..."

"Well, that may be true, but I live on land." she said.

"So you don't have a tail?" She shook her head no.

"Nope, look for yourself. I'll wiggle my toes" He looked, and sure enough she shook both her tails. He gasped. So they weren't two tails. They were toes! Sounded similar enough.

"Can you move the rest of your toes?" he asked. She looked at him quizzically. Then he flopped his tail up once as if to demonstrate.

Then her eyes brightened, and she laughed. "You spend to much time submerged under water. I have ten toes. They are at the end of my feet. Which are towards the end of my legs, Seaweed Bain." He smiled. Legs, such a funny word.

She sat up and gestured to her legs, but then grasped her head and started breathing heavier.

"I think you better take it easy. You drank a lot of seawater." Percy said.

"I'm fine." she snapped, annoyed that she was being coddled.

"No need to get snappy. I just don't want you to pass out again."

She nodded.

"Wow." said Percy... "The sunset looks so different above water."

The human gazed at the sun, which was slowly sinking below the waves. The sinking sun made everything orange and yellow. She laughed and said, "You will have to show me how it looks underwater sometime."

He shot her a goofy grin.

She glanced below his waist. She changed her tone to more serious, and then asked, "Can I feel your tail?"

The question took Percy off guard, but he said, "Sure." and flipped his body around.

She ran her fingers along his green scales. It tickled Percy, but he held still.

"It's softer than a fish." she said. "It's beautiful!" He blushed uncontrollably.

She looked sorry to have said that, and tried to cover it up by saying, "Oh no, I mean handsome. Macho. Manly."

"Pretty." he scoffed sarcastically. She laughed.

"Can I feel your legs?" he asked. She flushed. She realized this would seem normal after what she asked, and couldn't deny him the right. If he had been human, she would never have aloud it. But he was more of a fish, and he was just curious.

"Sure, but only for a second."

She tried not to flinch as he laid his cold hands on her ankle. He slowly moved up her leg, and her nerves were jumpy. He went a centimeter too far past her comfort zone, and her immediate reaction was to kick out.

Percy was knocked in the face pretty hard. He fell backwards. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his nose.

"Oh gods, I'm so terribly sorry!" she said loudly. "Come here."

He scooted closer to her, still grasping his nose. Blood was starting to leak out of it. "You won't kick me again?" he asked cautiously. She rolled her eyes. "I didn't do it on purpose. You got a little too close for comfort."

He seemed embarrassed. "Sorry."

She reached out her left arm, while her head was still resting on the sand. "Let me look at your nose."

She stared in to his eyes. Percy noted that they were like the ocean, grey and mysterious. He could stare at them forever. She wiped some of the blood off his face with her thumb, and traced his now crooked nose. She then said, "Ok, brace yourself. This is going to hurt a tad."

He did as she asked, but was not expecting the pain that followed. She had pulled his nose back into place,

"There" she said satisfied. "I think I broke your nose. I can't heal it, but now at least it will set normally and not crooked."

He smiled. She laughed. He was quite a sight with his green tail and bloody face.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Percy." he said.

"_Percy._" she repeated. "I like that."

He was going to blush again, but she tensed. "Do you hear that?"

He listened, and shook his head. She looked around, panicked, and pointed up the beach. "Look, there! Oh my gods, they are coming with torches. You have to leave now. If I mention you, they'll think I've gone mad and everything will be ruined. Go!" She urged.

Percy was still in shock.

"What are you waiting for? Now!" She pushed him toward the ocean.

He snapped out of his daze, and started off towards the water. She watched him swim away, then gasped. "Wait!" she yelled.

He turned around.

"Thank you for saving my life." she said.

He saw the torches coming closer, and dashed under water.

Only two things were running in his mind as he swam away in the darkness.

He was going to learn everything there was about humans.

And he hadn't ever learned the girl's name.

He swam around for what seemed like hours until he finally was somewhere familiar. He recognized an underwater rock statue that resembled an octopus, and was able to navigate his way back to the Palace city.

He was exhausted when he finally made it home. The sun was rising, which meant he hadn't eaten in almost a day.

When he reached the palace, he made a beeline for the kitchen. He grabbed the first thing he saw, a bowl of rice, and headed to the guest room.

He ate on the way, so that when he finally got to his room, he could pass out on the bed.

So much had happened, he worried he might have trouble falling asleep. But before long, he closed his eyes and began to dream.

(A/N: And so it begins...

If you couldn't guess who the blonde girl is (well gee I wonder) do not fret. I pinky promise she shows up again.

Shout out to the person who realized showers don't work under water. No, I am not an idiot. I just ignored this bit of logic. I actually assume, similar to currents, that the water flows warmer and faster than the water around them. Imagine being surrounded with hot air.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your support makes me excited to write :D

That's about it for now, and as always QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, HATRED, LOVE send it all in!

You people make my day.

Seriously)


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Ok, hello! **

**First I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and everyone who is still reading :) **

**Second, I would like to please ask, if you review and have negative things to say about the story, I am 100% fine. Just please, tell me what you don't like, or what is missing. I will try to fix it as best I can. **

**Third, about the story. I know a lot of people love Annabeth (I'm guilty as well) but please put up with her (almost) absence for the next chapter or so. She will come back, I pinky promise on my tombstone, but I need to set up the plot line with Percy first. I don't feel like switching POV would benefit the story at the moment... Trust me ;) But because I know you miss her, I'll give you an extra long chapter today, with a dash of Percabeth, and try to get to her part faster.**

**Also, to anonymous reviewer YOU ARE AWESOME (thanks by the way) I wasn't planning on going in to depth on how the relationships began between Tyson, Grover, and Percy. I included them for a few reasons: I missed them terribly in MOA, and wanted to revisit them. I just love Tyson (how can you not?) and wanted to give the readers some familiar characters. And finally, can you not see the (somewhat) parallel between Tyson and Flounder and Grover and Sebastian? I don't know, I thought it was clever. **

**Authors note almost over, thanks again to anyone who's sticking with this story, and PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**AUTHOR OUT) **

****The dream started as most of Percy's did, with blank space. If he was lucky, this is when he would get a visit from his mother. If he wasn't, well, lets just say Percy often woke from nightmares drenched in sweat and muttering thing about monsters.

Unfortunately, this dream took a turn for the worse.

In a few minutes, Percy was battling a horde of monsters. Some had giant green tentacles, others had 20 eyes, and one suspiciously resembled his stepmother. No matter how many times he killed them, they just kept coming back.

Then, as if by magic, everything in the dream froze. Percy realized he could still move although the monsters couldn't, and he looked around.

He saw the same symbol he had seen before meeting the human: some sort of round, flying fish surrounded in a pink haze.

Then he heard the voice. It was definitely female, and spoke again as if all around him. "Silly boy. I know of your past, and your future. You have a long journey ahead of you, might as well give you a sweet dream."

A sound like a bubble popping echoed in his ear, and the entire scene changed. The smell of lime and some sweet scent he couldn't recognize surrounded his senses. He inhaled, and sighed with pleasure. He was alone again, but in the middle of the ocean.

Then, far away in the water he saw a figure.

He thought it was his Mom. He swam as quick as he could, but his tail wouldn't respond. The closer he inched, the farther the figure drifted.

He called out to her, and she turned. He gasped. It wasn't his Mom at all, but the blonde girl he saw on the beach. She smiled, and swam towards him. Somehow she could breathe underwater now.

She reached him, and caressed his face with the back of her hand. She tried to talk, but bubbles rolled from her lips. He shushed her. He gazed into her stormy eyes. She was annoyed she couldn't communicate. He laughed.

Then because it was a dream, and what could he lose, he kissed her.

Her lips were soft and steady, and felt warm. She smelled like lavender and he pulled her in closer. He reached behind her back, and his hand traced her outline.

She broke away their connection at the lips, but kept her nose touching his. She reached her hands up over his shoulders. She tried to say something again, but only bubbles.

Boy, was she cute when she was agitated.

Percy began to move in for another kiss. He was interrupted however, by a loud sound behind his back. He turned to see what it was, and upon seeing nothing, returned his attention to the girl.

But she had disappeared. He searched all around, but saw only sea water. That's when he heard the noise again, and the dream ended.

Percy woke with a start.

The same loud sound from his dream was sounding off right outside his room.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and sat up.

He was about to get out of bed when he realized the noise was only Gwyneth yelling through the door.

He looked at the clock. It read 11:45 AM.

Percy groaned. He approximated he had slept about five hours. Slumping back in bed, he put the pillow over his face to drown out the sounds of his angry stepmother.

No good.

Her high pitch squeals were escalating. Percy couldn't tell what she was saying, and didn't want to know, but he doubted she would go away soon.

He sighed as he left the safety of his bed. He swam towards the door, and opened quickly.

It startled the exasperated mermaid, and she flinched. Then her eyes narrowed, and she started her lecture all over. Percy had learned it was bet to not interrupt if he wanted it to be over quickly.

He didn't really listen to her. Percy was more concentrated on remembering his dream. _Those stormy eyes..._

Then he realized it had been his step mother who had woken him up. He glanced at he occasionally, and caught things like, "Ditching school! Again!" and "Do you even _comprehend _how worried the kingdom has been?" and "My boys would _never_..."

He tried to avoid her glare. One point, about mid lecture, her hairdo seemed to come undone and fall in her face. She didn't notice, but with her red hair-clip Percy thought she resembled a strawberry sundae with whipped cream and a cherry on top. He snickered, and she snapped, "What in all the ocean is so _funny_? You think this is _funny_? Well, boy, let's see what your _father_ has to say about this." she smirked.

She grabbed Percy by the ear, to which he protested, "Hey!" and dragged him off to the throne room.

Poseidon was sitting on his thrown, looking rather unamused.

"Look what I have hear." Gwyneth said as she gestured to me with both hands. Poseidon sighed. "I see my son." he said in a flat tone.

"Well... yes." she had expected a bigger reaction. "But he is back without even a hello! If you ask me, that's not royal at all. Practically screaming to be disowned. Why, my boys always let me know where they are, and-"

Poseidon interrupted her. "Where are your boys?"

She looked stunned. "Why... why they are in their room, of course, doing their school work." she said, although even she was unconvinced.

"Mm hmm. Why don't you go make sure?" Poseidon asked.

"Of course." Gwyneth said. She hurried out of the room to escape further embarrassment.

Poseidon turned all of his attention towards Percy. "Son."

"Dad."

"I think it's time we went for a walk." Percy was a small bit excited for a chance to talk alone to his father, but this was overshadowed by the anxiety.

Poseidon glided down off is thrown, and swam close to Percy. He gestured for Percy to follow him as he left the throne room through the main palace entrance.

"Delphin, if I'm not back in an hour start preparations with the Octopi."

"Yes, sir," the dolphin that Percy had seem talking to Poseidon answered.

Percy struggled to keep up with his father. They swam aimlessly near the ocean floor, silently for a good period of time.

After ten minutes, Poseidon spoke. He said, "Where were you yesterday?"

Percy tried not to lie. "I got lost."

"And...?"

Percy contemplated telling the whole truth. He didn't think there was anything to lose, so he said, "And I met a human."

Poseidon's posture stiffened.

Percy thought this would be the perfect opportunity to ask, "Dad, what can you tell me about humans?"

Poseidon was silent for a moment, the uttered in a soft tone, "Percy, have I ever told you about how your Mother died?"

Percy flinched. "She's not dead. She's missing." he defended, yet his words lacked conviction. Poseidon put his arm around Percy's shoulder. "Percy, I know it's hard to accept. We have to move on. She would have wanted us not to dwell on the past."

Percy held in a sniffle. It turned into something that sounded like a cross between a hiccup, and a sneeze.

"As I was saying, Son, when you were a young boy, your Mother disappeared. We did everything in our power to find her, with no success. I was devastated. The kingdom was in disarray for months after her she left, and has never fully recovered."

He paused, unsure if to go on. He scratched his neck and sighed. "What I never told anyone is that I received ransom letters."

Percy froze. He had never heard this before. Why hadn't his Dad paid any price, done anything to get his Mom back?

"What- who took her?" Percy managed to stammer.

"It was a human king. I received multiple letters asking for something too great to turn over. I had to ignore them. They stopped coming, and I assumed she has been killed. I would give anything for her to be back now, ruling the kingdom with me. But she's gone."

The possibilities were floating in front of his eyes. His mother may still be alive!

"What do they want for her? I'll find it Dad, we can make it work."

Poseidon's eyes looked grim. "Percy, they wanted something your mother would have never aloud them to have."

"Is it hard to find? I'll do anything Dad, just tell me how." Percy was telling the truth.

"It would have been relatively simple to do. But what they wanted was far too precious to even consider." Poseidon's lips were drawn in a taught line.

"What could be that important?" Percy yelled, exasperated and furious at his father.

"You."

Percy's rage subsided. He unclenched his fists as the guilt sunk in. _He _was the reason his mother was missing. It was his fault.

"But... why me?" Percy was at a loss.

"I don't know, son. I was mad the entire race for the longest time. I swore off all of our trade connections, and banned any talk of humans in my kingdom. Recently, with the help of Gwyneth, I have learned to move on. In fact, I may resume trading soon... But that is why you and other youths have never have never heard of them. I'm sorry your first interaction went without knowledge."

Percy was angry at his Father again. He had looked so stupid when he didn't know what legs were. That embarrassment could have been avoided if Poseidon had been more honest with his son.

He was scowling again.

Poseidon looked embarrassed. He tried to compensate for keeping the truth from Percy by saying, "You can read about them if you want. I have a section of books in my private library I can loan you."

_Great. t_hought Percy._ Reading._

His Dad was trying though, and had so far ignored the fact that he skipped school, so Percy said, "Great, Dad. Thanks." and attempted a smile.

Poseidon looked relieved, and said, "Excellent! Right when we get home, I'll have Octavius bring them to your room."

Percy groaned. "Better not. My room looks like a jelly doughnut exploded. I'm sleeping in the guest room. You know, the one next to the east entrance."

Poseidon nodded. "I'll send someone to clean your room later today."

They were almost back to the palace gates.

"One more thing." Poseidon said. "Skip one more day of school, and I'm grounding you for the rest of your young life."

So close.

Percy slumped back to the guest room. He was extremely ready for some sleep.

He flung himself on to the bed. Unfortunately, his Dad's servant had already delivered the books. He smacked his noggin on a rather thick edition titled "Humans and you: What Makes a Boat Float".

"Ow." he muttered.

He shoved all the books off his bed, and on to the floor and climbed under the covers. He shut his eyes, and tried to sleep, but thoughts of his Mom were chewing at his brain. He sighed. He knew sleep wasn't going to come.

Giving in, he reached to the floor and grabbed what looked like the smallest book. It was titled "Above Sea Level Appliances: How and Why". It didn't look very helpful, but Percy wanted to learn everything he could abut his Mom. He was convinced that he could find her, and bring her home. Maybe he could even get rid of Gwyneth in the process...

But to be honest there was more appealing about humans than just finding his mother. Percy also wanted to find the blonde girl from the beach. He hoped she was alright... maybe he shouldn't have left her alone. He sighed. What use was torturing himself now?

He opened the book to chapter one, and began reading about the operation of a stove. He was confused, but kept forging ahead.

This was going to be a _long _day.

Percy had fallen asleep with a book on his cheek. His dreams had, thankfully, been uneventful. However, he had woken up, again, to the sounds of something at his door. This time however, it was someone knocking.

He took the book off his face, and put it on the nightstand. He had made it all the way through "Above Sea Level Appliances: How and Why" and was halfway through "The History of Europe: 1200- 1600s" before nodding off.

He stretched his arms and went to answer the door. He yawned as he opened it slowly, and said, "Hey Chester." It was one of his father's servants, a rather silent walrus named Chester. He was a big guy, but had a big heart and Percy didn't mind him. He handed Percy a note.

It read:

_Dear Percy, _

_Come to the throne room as soon as convenient. I have great news._

_Cordially, _

_Poseidon_

_PS Drop Chester by the kitchen on the way here_

Percy was still not fully awake yet, but he realized he had slept most of the day. The water was already dark outside. "Do you mind waiting here a few minutes?" Percy asked.

The walrus shrugged, and Percy said "Super." and ducked back in to his room. He tore off his pajama shirt, leaving his chest bare as normal, and combed through his hair with his fingers in front of the mirror.

He opened the door again, and asked, "How do I look?"

The walrus emitted a sound that resembled laughter and Percy smiled. "That bad? Oh well. C'mon, I'm supposed to drop you off at the kitchen."

Percy let Chester lead the way as they traveled down the hallway.

They got to the kitchen quickly, and Percy stopped in for a few minutes to eat a bowl of spaghetti and sea-stars. It was cold, but that was how he liked it. When finished, he waved to Chester and the rest of the kitchen staff, and headed towards the throne room.

He had a bad feeling as soon as he saw Chiron conversing with his Father. At least Gwyneth wasn't here.

"But sir, tomorrow? Why must things be so rushed? The boy is not ready." Chiron uttered.

"I think he will do fine. It's a perfect fit, you must agree. Couldn't have come at a better time! And it will ease tensions among our people, Chiron. We can build a stronger nation. Ah, Percy." he said, as Percy shuffled in to the room.

"We've found you a bride."

Percy hid his disappointment. He had been hoping for enough time in between his engagement to find out more about the human girl...

"That's good news."

"It's wonderful. In fact, our discussion earlier inspired my idea. I reached some of my old friends on land about trade relations. You are to marry the daughter of Duke William Dare III in one year and one month from yesterday. It's all settled. You will go to land tomorrow, to their home. You will learn the ways of a human living among them." Poseidon smiled, but Percy looked flustered. It was all too much information. He was going to marry a human? Some reaction deep in his gut silently hoped it was the blonde girl from the beach, however improbable.

His mind was whirling, thinking 50 things at once. He blurted the first question that popped into his head. "How do I walk on land without legs?"

Poseidon laughed deeper than Percy had heard in a long time, and said, "I said ALL taken care of son. I have, in store for such circumstances, a rare potion. I received it many years ago as a gift at a party. You take it, and grow legs. Simple as that."

"Sir." Chiron interrupted. "Might you remind the boy that the potion makes a permanent change?"

Poseidon mumbled. "Oh, yes. Well, you won't ever be able to get your tail back. Other side effects are virtually unknown. But Percy, you will bring together two species to a time of peace. Don't you want that?"

Percy nodded. He didn't want to give up his life, but he felt a duty to his home and his Father.

"Good. As we were saying, you leave tomorrow. Spend tonight saying goodbye to your friends, and packing your things. An escort to the surface will be ready at noon."

Percy was white. He still could not comprehend that he was leaving the only place he had ever known, and that he was getting married.

He slowly swam out of the thrown room. His first instinct was to visit his friends. What were they going to say?

He swam in to the city. Maneuvering the streets on autopilot, he first went to Tyson's house. It was covered in a black shiny rock, and had a little potted plant out front that Percy knew Tyson had grown from a seed. He knocked on the door, and after waiting ten minutes he realized no one was home. He wasn't even going to get to say goodbye to the big guy, after all they had been through.

He swam dejectedly to Grover's shack on the outskirts of town. It had a seaweed roof, and walls mad of rocks smashed together that gave it a haphazard look. Percy swam in to the house through the window, and found tyson and Grover sitting around the table.

"Percy!" Grover squealed.

"We have been looking for you." Tyson said. "You are ok?"

Percy realized he hadn't talked to his friends since he was dragged off by Chiron the other day, and he felt a wave of guilt. So much had happened, but that was no excuse.

"Mostly." Percy answered. He then began to tell them that he was supposed to get married, but Grover cut him off.

"We already know."

"You do?" Percy asked, shocked. Grover nodded.

"Sea pony came and told us everything. We are going to come with you to the land." Tyson said.

Percy couldn't believe how loyal his friends were being. They hadn't seen him in days, and now they were willing to come with him to never return home?

"You guys know it's a permanent trip, right?"

Grover nodded, again."We thought that, well, without you here Percy it wouldn't be so fun." Tyson agreed.

Percy thought back to a time before he had stood up for Grover. Grover never really went in to detail, but Percy knew that he had definitely changed the goat-man's life. Tyson hadn't had it easy either. He had grown up in the underbelly of the city, and had been beaten up by larger cyclopses until Percy intervened. Now the big guy lived in a house closer to the palace funded by the Percy.

It dawned on Percy that it would actually be better if he had his friends along. He didn't know how he was going to get them on land, or disguise them with Grover's tail and Tyson's one eye, but he could deal with that later. They gave him support he dearly needed, and that was more important.

He smiled. "Alright. I'm in. Meet me tomorrow at the palace gates at 11:30. Pack anything you want to bring, and try to remember you won't be coming back."

Tyson cheered. "Yay for Percy!"

Grover smiled, but still seemed nervous.

"I've got to go pack my own stuff. See you tomorrow." Percy called as he left the house. He had an odd sense of security. He knew things could not be as bad as they seemed as long as his friends were with him.


End file.
